


i only need to have you

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: hyungwoo rise [3]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Faeries!kihyun and minhyuk, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, changkyun is a little shit, forest sprite!hyungwon, human!shownu hoseok and changkyun, hyungwoo rise, lazy hyungwon, mother kihyun, savage hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: “And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it.”― Roald Dahl





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, second fic in two days. I had this idea and just needed to get it down, I hope I can contribute more to this sad and withered tag. 
> 
> Note: I just noticed the goddamn formatting error from when I uploaded this. I'll fix it first thing in the morning when I get my phone but until then, enjoy this trash.  
> Note of the note: formatting error is fixed (thank god) thank you for your patience  
> note³: really ao3. really. for FUCKS SAKE. it didn't update the fucking format like i thought. anywho, time to go crawl under my bed and cry because i feel like a shitty person.

"Hyunwoo-hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a man sleeping in our forge?"

"What?"

Hyunwoo spun around, at first not entirely believing his friend's words, giving Hoseok a slightly skeptical look, which was greeted with an incredulous _'What? See for yourself!'_. Sure enough, as he approached the forge, he saw a man laid out in front of it, his eyes closed in his slumber. 

The man was all long limbs and soft colors, light brown hair with light purple and white flowers intertwined in the strands. He wore a dirty loose fitting white shirt and soft brown pants, his bare feet and hands lightly coated in soil. He wore a thin band of gold on his right ring finger that glistened in the light, and the smith in Hyunwoo automatically gave mental kudos to the maker. He couldn't make out much of his face in the dark of the forge, only illuminated by the light radiating from the dying fire. Hyunwoo guessed he was most likely a forest sprite, and had probably just been looking for a place to stay for the night. Knowing Changkyun, his other friend that worked and lived at the smith shop, there was no way he would have turned the boy away. 

"See! I told you so Hyung!" Hoseok yelled, causing the boy to stir, rolling over and opening his eyes with a groan, making both men freeze. 

"Yah, who are you two?" His husky voice asked, his long fingers rubbing at his eyes. 

"Who are we? Who are you? You are sleeping in _our_ forge." Hoseok retorted, and Hyunwoo genuinely considered slapping a hand over the other man's mouth and throwing him out the door for his rudeness. 

"I'm Chae Hyungwon, some people just call me Chae." The man replied, rolling back over so his back was to the two, yawning and curling back up, seemingly falling back into slumber. 

"What... What just happened?"

 

/////////////

 

Hyunwoo had managed to lead (read: drag) Hoseok out of the forge and back up to their rooms, where the man promptly pounded on Changkyun's door. 

"Why the hell is there a man sleeping in our damn forge?" The man questioned when the youngest opened the door and was greeted with a sheepish grin. 

"He was just standing outside! He said he was cold and needed a place to stay! I couldn't turn him away Hyung!" Changkyun exclaimed, giving Hoseok his best puppy eyes. 

"And just how long is he going to be staying here?" Hoseok retorted, running a hand through his hair. 

"Uh, I didn't think that out much. I guess until he leaves?" Changkyun replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and making himself small behind Hyunwoo.

"LIM CHANGKYUN ARE YOU SHITTI-"

"Hoseok-ah, calm down," Hyunwoo spoke, immediately silencing the other. "Hoseok is right Changkyun, you should have asked us first and had us all talk about it. But at the same time, it's unfair to be angry at Changkyun for just trying to be kind." He directed his gaze back to Hoseok, who just huffed in response."What's done is done, he can stay here for as long as he needs as long as he doesn't cause trouble. We still have an extra room from when Gunhee stayed with us, he can sleep there." He finished, looking at a seemingly pacified Hoseok.

"Fine, but only as he doesn't cause trouble," Hoseok grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yah, why are you all yelling? Noise carries easily in here you know." Speak of the devil. Hyungwon stood in the doorway, rubbing his sleep-glazed eyes with one of his hands. Hyunwoo could finally see him in the light of the hallway and was struck by just how beautiful the man was. He stood with a natural Adonis grace, his long thin limbs looking almost doll like. His shirt hung off his frame loosely, the fabric flowing around his gaunt frame, giving him an almost ethereal appearance despite the dirt lightly smattering his shirt, hands, and feet. He had thick lips and a thin round face and large doe eyes, making him look almost surreal. 

"Ah, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Hoseok said, rolling his eyes. Changkyun, to Hyunwoo's relief, beat him to the punch. Literally. Hoseok flinched as Changkyun's fist came in light contact with his back, glowering at the younger. 

"Good morning," Changkyun said, glowering right back. "Sorry for the noise, Hoseok-hyung doesn't really know how to control his volume." This time, he was the one on the receiving end of a punch from Hoseok. "We were just about to go eat breakfast, I make a mean omelette, care to join us?"

"Hm... Okay." He responded, following the three men into the kitchen, immediately seating himself in a chair, then promptly falling asleep. 

Hyunwoo was the one who found himself waking up Hyungwon when breakfast was served, greeted with a sleepy grunt and small smile. 

Once they were all seated and had food in front of them, the only sound filling the small kitchen was the sound of utensils scraping against plates and glasses being picked up and drank from. 

"So," Hyungwon broke the silence, causing all the men to look up from their plates. "Are you all humans? You don't look like fae or spirits, but I'd be able to sense if you were sprites. You're all too," He sniffed the air as he searched for the word. "Magic... to be just normal humans. I can smell the magic on you all."

Taken aback, the only thing Hyunwoo could think to answer with was a "No." He didn't even know sprites could smell magic, let alone sense it. Hyungwon looked a little confused, and Changkyun stepped in to elaborate.

"We're not normal humans, we're earth affinates. We can control a little bit of the earth and make it do our bidding, but only to a certain extent. That's why we all opened this," He gestured around the shop. "Because it's easy for us to smith and do metal work with our powers." Hyungwon, seemingly satisfied with their explanation, nodded and went back to his food. Hyunwoo continued to look at him, to look at how the small flowers in his hair flowed and moved with every small movement of the boy's head. He was hypnotizing, like something from another world. It wasn't often forest sprites interacted with humans, let alone came out of the forest and stayed in their houses. The closest Hyunwoo had ever come to one before was a fleeting interaction with one selling flowers at a market, her hair filled with pink carnations forming a crown that trailed down the back of her hair. 

"Hyung, it's rude to stare," Changkyun said snarkily, earning a snort from Hoseok who subtly high fived him under the table.

"I wasn't staring," Hyunwoo said, getting up and taking everyone's plates to put in the sink. He was almost certain he heard a faint 'Suuuuurrreee Hyung,' from the room behind him, but chose to ignore it in favor of washing the dishes, debating throwing himself in the water when Changkyun and Hoseok walked in behind him a few minutes later.

"Hyung has a cruuuusssshhhh~" Hoseok said, his voice dripping with a sickly sweet tone that made Hyunwoo debate throwing his wet towel over his face.

"No, I do not." he calmly fired back, shooting a small glare at the two.

"Hyunwoo-hyung, I don't blame you, he _is_ really pretty. But you've only known him for a day, maybe you should hold off n the bedroom eyes, you'll scare him off." Hoseok added, a bark of laughter erupting for Changkyun.

"I just never see forest sprites is all," he says, flicking a small bit of water behind him towards Hoseok, who screamed and flinched back, causing Changkyun to double over in hysterical laughter. Once the youngest had calmed, his laughter turning into only the occasional chuckle, he walked up behind Hyunwoo and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug from behind. 

"Hyungggggg, it's not bad if you do, you've been alone forever, you're like a grumpy old man," He said, squeezing Hyunwoo's shoulders again. 

"I don't."

"Old man."

"Brat."

///////////////////////////////

After three days, they had fallen into a routine with Hyungwon. The would all wake up, Hyunwoo walking down to the forge to rouse the man. He had refused the bedroom, just bringing down a pillow and futon to the forge, citing that it was the most comfortable near the warmth. He would wake up Hyungwon, then help him move the futon and blankets out of the forge so they could work later without worrying about setting them aflame. Sometimes Hyungwon gave him a sleepy grin when he oke up, and Hyunwoo could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. They would then all eat breakfast together small talk filling the kitchen and almost lulling Hyungwon back to sleep. Then, the men would set to work in the forge. Hyunwoo didn't know what Hyungwon did at this time, but he did see him walking back into the house one day from the forest when they all came in from lunch. _Well, he is a forest sprite after all._ he thought to himself, shrugging it off.

After dinner and the work day was over, Hyunwoo would move the blankets back to Hyungwon's spot in front of the forge. The man always almost dove into them, tangling his lanky limbs in the thin covers. Hyunwoo always made sure to tell the man goodnight before he walked up to his room, offering the boy a kind smile.

///////////////////

On the fourth day, a faerie equivalent to a typhoon stormed into the shop, lamming the door open to the store portion of the shop, and his yell could be heard even over the din of metal on metal in the forge. 

"CHAE FUCKING HYUNGWON!" The yell reverberated through the entire house, and Hyunwoo was almost certain the whole damn town had heard it. He and Hoseok ran into the shop, only to find a terrified Changkyun cornered behind the counter by a very angry looking, rather short pink haired faerie, with a white-haired fae behind him saying something along the lines of "Please don't make a scene we can just come back later".

"Where is that idiot? I swear to god if you all are keeping him against his will I will put a spell on this place so strong you'll all turn into-"

"Uh, who are you?" Hoseok piped up, causing the fae to whip around and look at them. Hyunwoo felt strangely bare then, as he and Hoseok wore only pants and aprons to metalwork as the sparks from the metal didn't hurt them due to their affinity. 

"More like who are you!" The fae snarled, dragging his poor friend who was still blabbering to him about 'just going home' before poking a finger into the center of Hoseok's chest. "I know Hyungwon is here, I have a tracking spell in that idiot's ring. He wasn't home three days ago when we checked, now where is he?" Hoseok ad Hyunwoo were both taken aback by this man, and also terrified. It was almost comical, three well-built smiths who worked with weapons and fire all day being terrified by a short fae wielding nothing more than his own hand and voice. 

"Kihyun-hyung, leave them alone," Hyungwon drawled from the doorway, walking in sleepily.

"Hyungwonnie!" The white haired one screeched, launching himself at the man with speed Hyunwoo would have admired had the man's screech not seemingly broken his eardrums. The white haired one latched himself onto Hyungwon, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "Where ere you Hyungwonnie? We couldn't find you at your house or anywhere! Kihyunnie had to track you ring to find you!" He said, Unwrapping his arms fro Hyungwon. We were all worried! Jooheon-ah even cried!" He pouted, his golden wings fluttering in the air. "Do you not love us Hyungwon?"

"Yah, Minhyukkie you know that's not true," He replied, looking down at the still pouting fae. "I just wanted to get away, I felt just a sort of pull like I needed to come here. I think- I think I found _it_." Minhyuk's eyes lit up at this, a huge smile adoring his face. 

"That's great! I'm so happy for-" He was cut off by Kihyun, the pinkette storming up.

"You could have left us a note! Or at least told us! Hyungwon I was worried sick!" He yelled, his eyes filling with what Hyunwoo guessed were a mix of tears of anger and relief. Hyungwon enveloped the smaller man in a hug and apologized profusely, soothing Kihyun for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the two broke apart and Kihyun turned to the three dumbfounded smiths, smiling and clapping his hands together. "So, I bet you're all very confused. Care to sort things out over lunch?"

"Uh, sure?"

////////////////////

Over lunch, Hyunwoo learned a lot. He learned Hyungwon was from a large kingdom of forest fae and sprites from the north, and lived alone, but was often visited by the two fae in his presence and an animal fae named Jooheon. Apparently, the trek to the shop from Hyungwon's house was four days at the leisurely speed he had traveled at, but Kihyun had cut it down to two in his rush. The reason Hyungwon had left was never brought up, but Hyunwoo left it alone despite his curiosity. He learned Kihyun and Minhyuk were best friends and lived together in the same village as Hyungwon, and also learned Hoseok was a disgusting flirt when it came to the pink haired man. 

"Like what you see?" The man had asked when Kihyun's gaze had flickered to his apron-clad chest for .02 seconds.

"No, but Hyungwon certainly does." He had retorted, taking a sip of his tea as Hyungwon turned bright red and Hyunwoo looked to Changkyun, utterly clueless as the youngest was almost on the floor laughing.  
//////////////////

The two left shortly after finishing lunch with the men, going to find an inn to stay at for the night before they began the trek back, promising to come back and visit Hyungwon soon. Changkyun seemed to still be terrified of Kihyun, which given the situation, was justified. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had returned to work, as usual, finishing up their metal work for the day. After they showered the grime and sweat off of their bodies they went to dinner like usual, which was unusually silent. After their meal and Hyunwoo's usual routine of washing the dishes, he walked up to Gunhee's old room and retrieved the futon and blankets with Hyungwon, walking down to the forge with him in silence. After they had set up the bed for Hyungwon, Hyunwoo's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you here?"

"What?" Hyunwoo mentally slapped himself for launching a question like that out of the blue, but he couldn't exactly stop now. 

"I mean, why are you staying here? You seem to have so many friends back where you lived in the north, why come here?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. Hyungwon sighed, rousing himself up from his bed and walking towards the door, a simple "Follow me," The only thing spoken.

 

About thirty minutes, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were deep in the forest, their path lit by small will-o-wisps summoned by Hyungwon when they had entered. Briefly, Hyunwoo wondered if the man was just taking him on a wild goose chase through the forest. The man hadn't said anything, and Hyunwoo didn't intend to break the silence.

Eventually, they reached a clearing, Hyungwon pushing away the branches at the edge to reveal an enormous field of flowers. There was a hill with what looked like a small gazebo on it, overgrown with flowers and vines. A cherry blossom tree grew next to it, providing shade to the small structure. Hyunwoo was struck by the beauty of it all, his breath taken away.

"This," Hyungwon said, breaking the silence. "This is why I stay. My late mother made this place long ago, and I've been searching for it for years. I just felt... Pulled here." He said, a glassy look covering his eyes as he was wrapped in nostalgia. 

"Is that the only reason?" Hyunwoo heard himself asking, and automatically regretted it. Hyungwon looked a little taken aback, his eyes snapping upwards to Hyunwoo's.

"No, I-I like it here. Even though my friends are elsewhere I have memories of my mother, I have Hoseok and Changkyun, and I also... I also have you." Hyungwon offered him a sheepish smile, his large brown orbs cast down to the ground beneath them. Hyunwoo swore he felt his heart grow three sizes, wrapping Hyungwon in his arms and holding the lithe man close to his chest. Hyungwon buried his face in Hyunwoo's neck, and Hyunwoo delighted in the slight warm tickle of the younger's breath. When they broke apart, Hyunwoo found himself looking deep into Hyungwon's eyes. His features looked unreal and doll-like in the moonlight. Hyunwoo didn't believe in angels, but Hyungwon changed that. Before he could stop himself, he pushed his face closer to Hyungwon's, their foreheads touching as their noses barely brushed against each other. Hyunwoo didn't dare move, he wanted Hyungwon to know he had control, that this was ultimately his decision.

Hyungwon made the decision to push their faces closer, their lips barely brushing against each other as they stood in the moonlight, Hyungwon's arms wrapped around Hyunwoo's shoulders and Hyunwoo's hands at his small waist. The touch sent shivers down Hyunwoo's spine, sparks more brilliant than those from his forge flowing from his lips into all of his being. He ever so slightly tightened his grip on Hyungwon's waist, telling him that yes, _this was okay_. Hyungwon leaned closer, pressing their lips together more, the contact making Hyunwoo's body thrum with energy. The drew a hand up, tracing the line of Hyungwon's spine as they kissed, gentle and loving. They stood there, softly kissing under the moon for what seemed like forever until they finally decided to go back to the shop. They had pulled away, lips shining and eyes half-lidded, drunk on each other. Hyungwon's flowers were in full bloom, the white and purple blossoms in his hair sprinkled with pink. The entire trek, Hyungwon had his thin fingers laced with Hyunwoo's as they walked down the path, and somehow everything looked more beautiful than it had before. 

That night, Hyungwon fell asleep in Hyunwoo's bed, and Hyunwoo swore there was no more beautiful flower than the treasure he held in his arms in that moment.

/////////////////////////

A year later, the shop was more crowded than ever. Hyungwon now slept with Hyunwoo every night, saying that his warmth was better than any forge or furnace. Kihyun now lived with them as well, constantly bickering with Hoseok like an old married couple. Minhyuk had moved in with Changkyun, the two young lovers using Minhyuk's magic as a way to constantly pull pranks on the other inhabitants of the house. Jooheon had moved into the shop next door, running a shop for wizards looking for familiars with his boyfriend Gunhee. Both shops had been adjoined, and everything was bliss.

Of course, Hyunwoo's one true bliss was really feeling Hyungwon's lips against his.  



End file.
